


Book of Short Stories and Whatever Else

by KyleHasBurnt



Category: Original Work
Genre: Soulmate marks, Soulmates, no beta we die like men, seriously i didn't proof read or edit this, soulmate marks that appear around you and show you where to go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:27:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22032553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyleHasBurnt/pseuds/KyleHasBurnt
Summary: Just a drable I wrote on the spot.
Kudos: 2





	1. The Path Of Soulmates

**Author's Note:**

> Didn't edit or anything, just wrote and posted it lmao. So uh, sorry if there are mistakes

You didn't know where you were going, only you did, didn't you? It was an unfamiliar path, yet confidence was all but radiating off of you, your strides big, fast. You had no doubt in you that this was the moment you had been waiting all your life.

You saw the symbol again and walked faster, a smile growing on your face, even as a hollow feeling sprouted inside your chest right where your heart was. It was as if it was sinking in quicksand, beating faster from the adrenaline. It didn't register to you though. You were so happy, so excited, so hopeful. Perhaps too hopeful.

You reached the symbol just as another one appeared ahead of you. Bigger, brighter than the last, its glow contrasting the forest's darkness. It was late, that much was true. If you had checked your phone you'd know it was 3 minits to midnight. You didn't care enough to do that. You only cared about the symbols. To follow them to where you knew they'd lead you.

Your soulmate.

You plunged into the darkness not so blindly as others would have. If someone else had been with you, they weren't anymore. They couldn't see as well as you could, the light in your eyes only visible by you. The scary trees weren't so scary when shone upon. In fact, they were quite pretty. The different hues of green giving the place a calming effect upon your rapidly beating heart. The flowers looking oh so pretty, smelling even better. Maybe that was the reason you hadn't passed out yet.

Your feet hurt, but the adrenaline didn't let the pain register. You didn't even feel the blood running down your calf, soaking your sock and turning it red. You didn't think about your unfinished laundry home that others would have to take care of. Others that were probably worried about you. You didn't think about it though, you couldn't. It was all too much to register anyway. You just continued following the light like a moth heading for its demise. Maybe deep down you knew you were too.

Finally an opening. Surrounded by trees and bushes with berries and flowers, it was truly gorgeous. The symbol lied on the grass just where the moon fell. You came out of the trees, a branch scratching your arm. The pain wasn't there. The blood non existent in your mangled mind. So busy and fussed with finding them.

You stepped on the symbol, panting, smiling. You looked around. They should be there. You looked around but the only symbol shining was the one underneath you, and even that was getting dimmer. They should _be there_. Did soulmate symbols lie? No, no they didn't. Your parents had found each other and you had seen their marks. Your friend had found theirs some time ago too. So why couldn't you...?

The smile was slowly wiped from your face as you fell to your knees, the adrenaline finally fading. Everything hurt. From the cuts on your cheek and leg, to your bruised stomach. You cringed at the feeling of blood pooling in your shoe as your eyes started to sting, hot tears running down your cheeks. That stung even more as they fell right in your cheek wound. You couldn't bear make a sound. You simply stood there on your knees, trying to comprehend what had just happened.

"What the fuck" you cursed quietly. You were confused, frustrated, sad. So sad. All hope had fled the moment you fell. You supported yourself with your arms as you slowly led your body to the ground, lying down. A pained sob escaped you as pain started to register more and more by the second. You turned on your back. You couldn't handle the darkness, not when light had lead you there.

The moon kept shining on you, its beauty so captivating you almost forgot you were in pain until you placed your hand on your stomach. You couldn't sit up to look at the bruise, it hurt too much. So you just lied there. Watching the moon. Wondering where it all went wrong. Why fate had lead you there, why you had to be the one to be this unfortunate.

You closed your eyes, feeling tired. The one thing you looked forward in your life absolutely wasted. You bit your lip as to not let out any sounds. Even in the loneliness of the forest with nobody around to hear, you wanted to revel in the sounds of the forest. The rustling of the leaves and the grass that was tickling every inch of bare skin. The faint sounds of splashing nearby. It helped your heart calm down. It helped you ignore the hollowness now that it had made itself known after everything. You just wanted to stop feeling like shit for a second and at the very least enjoy your surroundings. You closed your eyes, letting yourself be taken away.

You didn't realize you were sinking.


	2. heartache isn't it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wrote this at 4 am

And there was a void in your heart

Not because someone left

But because no one could fill it

You weren't okay

You still are not okay

Distracting yourself will only work for so long

Forever is a concept your mind cannot grasp

Because you won't last

Your Juliet won't come

Your Romeo's dead

So you'd just have to sit alone in this empty bed

In the mess you've created to fill the void

It's not filling the void

The void does not want to be filled by such trivial things

It wants love

There wouldn't be a void if you loved yourself

So here we are

Loved

But oblivious to it

Because you can't accept love if you don't love yourself

But you've tried and tried

Time and time again

Yet you won't love yourself

Do you even mean it?

Do you like what you see in the mirror?

Cause I do

Sometimes I do

Lately I do

I think I do

Maybe I don't

Maybe I should go to sleep

It's 4 am and I just

Exist

I don't want to wake

I don't want to worry

I don't want to disturb

to burden

to annoy

to

Distract yourself

Go to sleep

You can't help the void

But you can help the dead

You will wake up tomorrow

The dead told you to

They tell you to cherish life

Happiness is up to you

What if they're wrong

What if it isn't

What if I don't want to cherish life

What if I

Go to sleep

The dead are waiting

Your wrist looks weird

Ever since you took those bracelettes off

You're not used to your wrist being bare

You're not used to nothing digging in your skin

Reminding you that you're alive

Letting you fidget when you're nervous

You're not used to that itch of loneliness

Not on your skin

Only under it

So you scratch and scratch to replace it

Even if you know where the bracelettes are

You're too far away

So you scratch and scratch

It's not the same

The fairy isn't there

They key isn't there

The ring isn't there

The rings you used to wear

One of them gone

It's behind the couch

But getting it is too much work

Even if your fingers now feel itchy as well

So you scratch and scratch

Go to sleep

The dead are getting ansty

They're asking if you're okay

You're not

You try to be

You're not

It's a losing battle

You want to go down with this ship

Yet you fear you'll be the first to jump in the water

Go to sleep

The dead call for you

The dead

You wish you could stay with the dead

Be a part of them

They don't want you there

You don't belong anywhere

The living can't help you

And the dead don't want you

The dead don't want you

Nobody wants you

Because of that void in your heart

Go to sleep

The dead

They miss you

The dead

They're worried about you

The dead...

Go to sleep

The dead will keep you company

The dead will distract you

Until it's time to face another day

Go to sleep

The dead will guide you in your dreams

Go to sleep

The dead will be there no matter what

Go to sleep

Go to sleep

Go to sleep

The dead love you

Go to sleep

The void is filled a little

Go to sleep


End file.
